The World is a Strange Place
by Cheetos234
Summary: There's a new gang moving in on the Jets part of town.They dont bother anyone till Anybodys needs their help with sme serious unreal stuff. She wants nthing to do with them.Will she accept her problem?
1. Chapter 1 A Looooong Day

**I will tell you the truth that this will be a weird story kind of. This is mostly about Anybody's and the jets. This is set a year after the movie. It might take a while to update because I'm working on 4 other stories so please be patient. (ill at least update within a week)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

ANYBODY'S POV

Anybodys tossed the newspaper with the heading KILLER ON THE STREETS in a nearby trash bin. There had been multiple warnings about an unknown person or persons killing people in New York for the past 3 days. The Killer or killers her just leaving the unsuspecting victims torn to pieces, some of the victims were un-recognizable. This was very weird for New York.

And of course the police have no leads.

But that didn't stop her or any of the jets from roaming the streets after dark. Soon the killer would be found and jailed and everything would be back to normal. She just thought everyone was overreacting.

Anybodys still wasn't a part of the jets like she wanted to be, but they kind of accept her now. Just to get on their nerves she asks them everyday to be part of the gang.

It had been a year since the whole conflict between the jets and the sharks. But just because they were at "peace" now didn't mean if someone other than their own was caught on they weren't going to be let off easy. NO there were still fights between the gangs.

There were new gangs formed and there are a few occasional rumbles.

Either way she still wanted to be a jet with all her heart.

She leapt off the concrete wall and started to walk to Doc's. That's where they all met when it was crappy weather like today.

She was half way there when she saw a group of boys. They were the new guys around here. She had recently seen them at the play ground playing basketball. They never really bothered anyone so she never really thought about them. They were big muscular guys, not that she was one of those girls who clanged to similar hot guys. She didn't want anything to do with them.

As she walked past them, the blond one looked up and smiled a half hearted grin. She didn't even look at them as she scurried past tem to Docs.

"Hey where's the fire?" one of them yelled to her, but she didn't know which.

As she stepped into Doc's she noticed that only Graziella, Velma, and Minnie were there sitting at the bar drinking what looked like coke. But knowing Graziella and Velma it probably wasn't. Great, just what she needed. She wanted to get to Doc's before the Jets, she did accomplish that, but now she realized it has to be with the 2 people she hardly ever gets along with. Velma and Graziella. They both hated Anybodys with a passion. Not that Anybodys cared much; she wasn't very fond of them either. Minnie, she didn't bother anybodys at all when they first met. Minnie was nice to everyone including Anybodys which was rare for anyone to be nice or even talk to her. Anybodys thought of her as a friend…sort of.

"Oh look its you. Why do you always come here, you should know that they don't want you around." Graziella smirked.  
>"Oh, it's good to see you to Graziella, I see that you haven't fixed your face yet, I don't know why you still stick around especially looking like that." Anybodys grinned.<p>

Graziella looked like she was ready to explode and Anybodys just got here 5 min ago.

Wow, new record. Anybodys thought.

"Hi Anybodys!" Minnie spoke up, lightening the tension in the air before it got worse.

In truth Anybodys doesn't mean anything when she says that these girls weren't pretty. They were very pretty and if it weren't for the Jets who had a claim on them, then they would have guys all over them. Anybodys knew that herself wasn't pretty. She never was pretty even before following the Jets around like a lost puppy. Her grandmother used to say she was very pretty. But Anybodys didn't believe that for a second. What with her red hair cut to look more like a boy (that's what everyone one said, at least, she just cut it because she thought it was hot.) and her see green eyes, her skinny and short figure, She would never be as beautiful as Minnie, Velma, or Graziella.

"Hi, Minnie, When did they say they were gonna be here?" Anybodys did her best to smile and ask politely.

"Around 10?" Minnie said looking at the old digital clock on the wall. 9:58.

Either they really are just late or they ran into some trouble. Ice was their leader now and he didn't like t be late for things. But who was she kidding, the Jets could handle their selves when they were in numbers.

"Did you hear about that murder last night?" Velma asked Graziella with wide blue eyes.

"Who didn't hear about it?" Graziella said as if she was talking back and forth to Minnie and Velma.

The murder last night. The killings were getting closer and closer to this part of town. A young girl about 16 was found in a dumpster on fire. She was drained of blood, but the detectives think it's from the fire. She was found by her boss who had let her take a 5 min break.

"Yea, her manager said that the 16 year old was only gone for 5 min." Minnie said her big brown eyes were full of shocked. "I don't think this is a normal killer or killers, how could they kill a girl, drain her of blood, and then set her on fire to burn to a crisp and leave without even getting noticed by anyone in 5 MIN!"

Both Graziella and Velma and even Anybodys looked at her strangely.

"What if they come here?" Velma screeched.

"They won't come here." Anybodys said not sure if she was trying to convince herself or the girls.

She couldn't imagine being killed like that. It was just to horrible and she had seen a lot of things in her 16 ¾'s years.

Silence.

More silence.

A lot of silence.

"SOOOOOOO, did you see those hot guys outside!" Graziella perked up.

You would think that they were better than to talk about hot guys they just saw instead of talking about their boyfriends. Well Minnie loved Baby John and he was pretty much all she talked about when they talked about guys.

Anybodys rolled her eyes.

She could hardly wait till the Jets got here.

This story is 1 years after the film. The next few chapters will be much more interesting, I promise.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Catfight!

**Im not sure im going to like this chapter,but o well. Im recovering from a severe case of writers block , that and its 4 am.**

**Enjoy! XD**

…**.**

After about half a day listening to Graziela and Velma yap about those weird "hunky" guys and Minnie tell her about some "magical" date she had with Baby John and drinking about 30 gallows of coke and going to the bathroom about 10 was annoyed and bored because the two drama queens wouldn't shut up and bored because the jets haven't shown up, so those two _would_ shut up. Minnie wasn't bothering her. Minnie was like a little sister to her, who was telling her "big sister" about her first love.

"And then we kissed on my door step, and it was amazing! But then daddy threatened to shoot Baby John with my cousins BB gun ….but other than that I had a wonderful night!" she said with big eyes filled with excitement.

Anybodys was never the one who dealt with sappy love crud like this. But surprisingly she has had a kiss before, well kinda. She also didn't like it much. When she was in high school, before she dropped out, and when she had to dress "decent" and before she cut all her head off. She was still a tom boy and looked up to a gang she saw every morning on her way to school, called the "Jets". Anyway a weird nerdy, obsessive guy named Ty was interested in her. He had cornered her and kissed her at a school baseball game that detention made her go to. Instead of kissing him back, she beat him with a baseball bat.

She looked back at Minnie. "That's great, Minnie, but if he hurts you or does anything you're not…comfortable" with, ill beat him with a baseball bat."

Minnie laughed that off. "No silly, Johnny would never do anything like that."

Anybdoys rolled her eyes "He better not."

Minnie was about to say something else when the door opened revealing Ice and then eventually all the rest of the Jets. Minnie and Velma ran up to their guys. Graziela just sort of, stood back. Ever since Riff….passed she has only stayed for Velma and Minnie.

While the Jets were commenting how pretty the other girls were, anybody's got up and snuck to the back of the room beside the pin ball game. She really didn't want to be kicked out once again, when the Jets were going to talk about something important. She usually found out about what the Jets were doing anyway, by watching and listening from the shadows of the city. But it would just be easier if she stayed and listened, instead of spying on one of them from an alley or fire escape.

Anybodys sat there, watching and waiting till they stopped "admiring" and teasing Graziela and Velma.

Ice was the leader of the Jets now; he is almost as good as Riff. But Ice was tougher on them, Anybody's figured he just didn't want history repeated itself. No one did. After that little incident, it took a while for everyone to get back on their normal gang routine. Get up, meet, beat someone out of their territory, snap away at Anybodys, play basketball, shoplift from the outdoor stores, hang out more. That was the schedule when Riff was leader. Now it's different every day.

"Oh, so we don't have to leave?" Minnie's soft voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"No, this is something that u …four needs to hear too" Baby John's voice was heard.

Dang! They noticed me, she thought. She knew they would though….she needs to find another hiding place in here.

Almost ever Jet besides Ice, Big deal and Baby John looked at her.

If they had to leave, it would've been all Baby John's fault.

"Ok, boys, listen up!" Ice's voice rang with authority.

The Jets completely shut up after that, even the girls.

Anybodys wished she could have a voice that could shut Velma and Graziela up. She grinned at the thought, while Big Deal gave her a weird look.

"Stop staring at me and listen to Ice, freight train." She snapped. Big Deal was a little taller than Ice, and Anybodys was the smallest person in the room, well just an inch shorter then Minnie, but still…she knew he was about to say something back about how small she was. But before he could Ice started talking again.

"You guys have all seen the paper, it's getting worse and whoever psycho it is, is coming this way. Baby John, u and Arab walk Minnie home every night till this clears up, I'll walk you two home." Ice looks at Velma and Graziela.

Then Ice looked at Anybodys. She quickly stood up.

"I don't need any of you to walk me home like some helpless girl!" she growled.

"You are helpless, otherwise why would you follow a bunch of guys around who don't even want you around?" Graziela had venom in her voice.

Silent.

Ice watched as Anybody's clenched her jaw. That comment was halfway true although he would never actually say it out loud. It was very complicated. It's true, they would rather not have her following them everywhere they went, although she has came in handy at times, but she was still a pest.

"Me helpless? Look at you, you still stay around talking about some guys on the street, while flirting with almost every guy in this room and its only been a year!" Anybodys striked back.

Almost an instant after that, Graziela lunged forward at Anybodys. They started rolling around on the floor; Graziela was trying to get her hands around Anybody's throat while Anybodys was trying to get the crazy girl off of her. The jets cheered, but then tried to pry Anybodys ff Graziela. Then, the unexpected happened; Anybodys slapped Graziela so hard it silenced everyone.

Graziela burst out crying then. She started mumbling something like "im so sorry riff or Take a gun and kill her. Anybodys could really tell. She was shocked though, she has never done that before, but it was pretty wild.

"Get out! Now! You've done enough today, leave!" Ice yelled at her. Ice never yelled at her before.

Anybody's eyes widen but she quickly held herself together and walked to the door, still furious, her helpless? Look at Graziela who can't even take a slap, Anybodys just got kicked out by her idols.

She turned back eyes blazing with fury. She said things she didn't mean and ended with this: "Fine! If you guys don't want me around, then so be it! I won't come back!"

Then she slammed the door that shook the door frame. 

….

(IN DOC'S STORE)

"Well, now we don't have to put up with her anymore today! WHOO!" cheered Arab.

Velma was comforting Graziela turned around. "Maybe she really meant it and is really never coming back, think of it G., she might never come back" ~she said to Graziela and the Jets.

"No! She will come back, she always does." Minnie said as she snuggled into Baby John's chest.

A little voice in Ice's head was telling him to send someone after her, it was gonna be dark in about 4 hours. Nah, Anybodys knew her way around, especially in the dark, she could take care of herself in the dark. He also knew that she would be back, she was like a cat you feed them once and then they keep coming back to get more food no matter how many times you spray water on them or kick them off a porch. She always comes back.

…

(BACK WITH ANYBODYS)

She had walked a good 2 hours looking into people's cars, shoplifting from 2 corner stores and just thinking. She also stopped in the comic book store, she always loved reading comics, although she had to be sneaky, if one of the Jets saw her in there, they would never let her live it down.

She looked up and found herself at the playground. Well the place had a playground. It was more of a park/playground. It had a basketball court, a walking track, a field (mostly used for football or Frisbees) and then a play ground. She decided to go hang around the basketball court.

After about 30 min of leaning up against the fence in deep thought, she looked up just as a basketball was heading straight for her face. She heard a yell and quickly moved out of the way before the ball smashed her face in. Her head snapped towards the direction the ball came. It was that same guy she saw at the other basketball courts by Doc's store. She immediately tensed up on reflex as he came towards her.

He had blond white-ish hair, big sky blue eyes, and he was well fit and a little taller than Arab. He looked around 16 maybe?

"Hey, miss can I have my ball back?" blondy said as loped up to Anybodys.

Anybodys tossed him the ball and he caught it immediately. ~as he was about to leave he looked at her closer.

"Hey your that girl that follows that gang around." He tilts his head like a dog would do.

Anybodys laughed. "Yea well, you won't see me following them around anymore."

Blondy blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged as if she didn't care. "They kicked me out."

"Oh, sorry, I guess…Names Jude" He smiled a happy grin.

Anybodys wondered if she should lie to the kid. Nah…

"Anybodys."

"Huh?" Jude tilts his head again.

"My name is Anybodys." She sighed.

"Anybodys? Don't you have a real name?"

"I don't use it anymore, so it's just Anybodys"

"Well Anybodys, you might wanna go home now, its getting dark, what with all the murders and stuff."

He was right, it was getting dark. The playground was almost empty now. Geez, where has the day gone?

"eh. I'll go home when I want" she shrugs.

"…seriously, you seem nice and cool and its really dangerous at night, please go home." Jude asked with serious eyes.

"I can take care of myself"

"…please?"

There was just something about this kid that she thought was different. Like Minnie.

"Fine! Whatever, sure, ill go home." She sighed. "Bye"

"Bye" Jude put that stupid grin back on.

….

The sun went down 30 min. ago, and she was already halfway home. She was taking her own precious time because she loves the city night life. It was…pretty to her and there was a full moon tonight so it was a really cool sight.

As she turned the corner, 2 blocks from her apartment, she heard footsteps behind her. They were shuffling and they seemed close. She turned around but of coarse no one was there. SHE started to walk a little faster to see if they were actually following her. She thought it was one of the guys probably trying to scare her to see if she can actually handle herself. But what if it wasn't one of the guys….she moved her foot around to make sure her hidden pocket knife was still in her sock. It was. She stopped at a corner red light. As she waited impatiently for the red light to change to green, she heard a sound in the alley to her left. As she peered inside the small dark alley way, she saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness and a dark figure. She heard an inhuman growl before she screamed and was pulled into the darkness, while reaching for her small pocket knife.

….

**Hope you liked it, I'm recovering from a severe case of writer's block and I'm trying to update all my stories. Feel free to read them XD ill try and update this story much sooner than this time. And yes I changed my pen name from **_**Jellybean12365 **_**to **_**Cheetos234.**_

**Please review XD**


	3. Chapter 3 SO MUCH BLOOD

**Im trying to update all my stories because soon I might be in the hospital for awhile. Anyway here's chapter 2 of this story. Which of my stories do you all think I should update next? Message me or review to tell which one. **

…**..…..…..…..**

Whatever had her was big and strong. At first she thought it was one of the guys playing a trick on her but now she was for sure it wasn't them. Obviously.

She felt a stabbing pain in her back as she was thrown against the wall of a building creating the ally. As she waited for the next blow, she hears growling. Did her attacker have a dog? It sounded like it. She was in complete darkness but she could just make out a tall dark figure a few fear away from her as she waited for the next blow.

"W-w-who are you? What do you want?" she coughed out of her dry throat.

Silence. No growling anymore. Just complete silence.

She sat up slowly feeling around for her blade she dropped. The handle? There she had it!

There was a loud bang as movement shifted in the corner. Whoever was attacking her was heading straight for her. She held the knife in front of her as the 'thing' rammed into her. It was big and muscular and…hairy? It got off of her and screamed in agony. It sounded like a dying animal.

RIPP! She felt extreme pain in her right arm. This time it was enough for her to scream out and run.

She heard the thing trudge after her but she ran faster and when she hit the street, she didn't stop till she was 2 blocks from her apartment. She turned around to look if the attacker followed her but no one was there. She was next to "Denny's Bar" so this street was pretty populated so even if he did follow her, she didn't think he would attack now.

As she was walking down the street, her heart pounding from what just happened. _Ok so I didn't see the person who attacked me…Maybe it was just a big dog?...Maybe the attacker had a dog…She could have sworn she heard a dog. Did I just encounter the "Killer of New York"?_ She asked herself in her thoughts.

People were staring at her for some odd reason, then they started coming near her. _What the heck, stay away freaks! _She started to push past them and just started running and didn't stop till she was safely in her apartment.

As she stepped in and locked the door, she noticed her dad was on the couch, as usual, drunk and passed out. Ever since her mother died, her dad was always on the couch either drinking or out cold. He never got violent or anguished when he was drunk but whenever he wasn't he was pretty decent to talk to. Her sister...Who knew where Melanie was? Probably some club or some guys bed. She was a ho.

She crossed the living room and headed straight for the bathroom to look at her injuries. She knew she had some, her body was hurting so badly. ~when she got to the bathroom she turned on the light and locked that door too. When she looked in the mirror, her heart froze. No wonder people were staring at her and trying to get to her. She was a mess…a bloody mess. ~there was blood on her clothes but it wasn't her blood. Her blade must have really gotten him good. She grinned slightly, but her grin faded when she looked at her arm. Between her wrist and elbow was caked with blood. That was definably hers.

She turned on the sink faucet and turned it on cold. She let out a shaky breath and slid her arm under the faucet letting the cold water rush over the wound. She bit her tongue to hold in a scream it hurt like heck! When she dried it off with a towel, it still didn't look to good. A blue-ish purple bruise was circled around the rip in her arm. _Geez its bruising that fast? _She thought to herself. She studied it more. Where her arm was ripped, there was whole in a somewhat perfect circle that looked a little like teeth marks. _What? Did the guy bite me? Eww. Ouch._ It looked like an inch of the skin on her arm had been ripped off.

She cleaned it up with some anti-bacteria alcohol she found from the bathroom cabnet that she didn't know she had or where it came from. Anybodys was just glad it was there. Then she wrapped it up with some gauze that she also found, then went back to the mirror to total up her injuries. A chewed up arm, her back was going to be sore in the morning, and somewhere in the struggle she ended up with a minor black eye. She stood in the mirror for a while staring at herself. She wasn't pretty like Melanie or Grazela and she wasn't nice like her mother or Minnie. Anybodys wasn't heartless but she wasn't one of those nice pretty girls that swooned over boys…she actually looked like an abnormally skinny boy…an acted like one. She was a tomboy all her life and nothing was going to change that.

All of a sudden she felt very light-headed and the room was slightly spinning. Looking to the old clock hanging on the bathroom wall, 2:30 am, she decided she was tired as she went to her room, locked the door and fire escape window, before painfully laying down in bed with clean clothes…or non-bloody clothes. As she was waiting to fall asleep, Anybodys spent her time thinking. She thought about going to the police but she really didn't want all those news reporters after her or the police asking her all these questions. Shrank and Krupke already give her enough trouble when she follows the Jets around. After about 30 minutes of thinking about the night and police she finally drifts off in a troubled sleep.

….

**The next chapter will be a lot better than this one and it will have the jets in it. I was still drugged up from the surgery when I typed this. **


	4. Chapter 4 FOOD!

**Sorry its taking so long to update my stories, Im back in school and all.. This story is very Popular as well as "No dwarf Left behind" And "Kind Soul" And "There's No Such Things As Ghosts". I didn't think they were gonna be popular but Oh well illtry and update atleast 4 over fall break. Please Enjoy! **

…**..**

(The Next Day)

Anybodys woke up around 6 am with severe hunger. She didn't know why she was so hungry but she was. She hated breakfast. Actually, she hated breakfast ever since her mom died.

She lay in bed for a few minutes, before attempting to get up out of bed. Her whole body was aching from the events the previous night."What the sock is happening to me!, she groaned in pain, sitting up.

She got up clumsily and stumbled into the kitchen. Looking around she saw her dad's feet hanging off the end of the couch since her kitchen and living room was half and half with each other in her small apartment. She turned around and glanced at the refrigerator with intense eyes. She NEEDED food and didn't have a clue why she needed it so bad. Anybodys threw the refrigerator door open and fumbled around looking for anything edible. Not much. Just a left over piece of pizza from god knows when and something brownish yellow and moldy in a jar. She didn't wanna try and figure out what that was. 'Hmmm. Imma let Melanie get the groceries for dad this time…whenever the heck she comes back.' She thought while closing the door.

She leaned up against the small long unused dining table, looking around the room. Her eyes stopped at the front door. The door she locked last night.

"Crap!" She said with a frustrated huff. She really didn't want to go outside, especially since its still dark out. She didn't want anything else to happen to her like last night. Who would? BUT SHE NEEDED FOOD!

Looking down at her injured, throbbing, horribly-bandaged arm, she made her way into the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror, she froze. Anybodys looked worse these did the previous night. There were bags under her tired green eyes and was extremely pale. 'M-maybe it's just 'because I'm starving.' She thought.

After about 10 minutes of staring at how horrible she looked and deciding how hungry she really was, she built up courage, taking her 6'in blade and went to the fire escape. She opened the window and climbed out. She was halfway down when the ladder wouldn't go down. She tried jumping up and down, but her small figure and light weight didn't help at all. She sighed in frustration, looking down to see how close she was to the ground. She wasn't very high, so she let go and landed on her feet. She blinked, looking up. 'That was Awesome!'.

….

Anybodys wondered the streets for about an hour, jumping at every sound in the darkness and staying on the lightened sidewalks of New York. She thought about going to Doc's candy store but decided against it since the Jets might be there. She really was going to stay away this time. See how they liked it. They probably wouldn't care. Maybe even party and get drunk without her. Hmm. Figures.

She kept walking down the street, her hunger getting worse by the minute. How was that even possible? She had no idea. It was only about 6 : 45 in the morning. SO the only people that was on the streets were store owners and people walking or in cars going to work. Anybodys passed the butcher's shop and walked right by, but then did a complete U turn and walked up to the window. She pressed her face to the glass window, staring at the slabs of meat hanging behind the counter. Ok, now she was craving meat. Why? She had no idea. Anybodys blankly, keeping her eyes on the meat, reached down into her pockets to find any money. Wait. Why was she looking for money? She was possibly one of the poorest girls in New York City! …Ok, possibly not that poor, but maybe pretty close.

She sighed, giving one last look at the lbs and lbs of meat, she continued walking.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

More walking.

"Hey Anybodys!"

She stopped. That voice. She knew it but it wasn't familiar. She turned around looking in the direction of the new voice yelling her name like it was the best day ever.

It was the kid that had been stalking her for the past week, but then found the balls to talk to her yesterday. What was his name? Jude!

He ran crossed the road with ease over to her with a grin.

"Uh. Hey?" She said looking up at him. 'Wow, he's tall.'

Jude looked at her up and down, his grin fading.

She watched him. Yea she looked bad but did he really have to make it so clear?

His blue eyes clouded over. "Are you ok, Anybodys?"

"Yea…I'm fine." She said, looking away. There was something different about the kid. Something that she didn't notice before, but she didn't know what.

"What happened?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with concern?

"I..I was…attacked...by..Something…someone."

The boy's eyes turned hard. He looked like he was about to break something.

"Come on, Anybodys, you look like your starving." Jude looked away quickly but then looked back with blank eyes.

"I am. Well…i..i mean, im kind ahungry but I can deal with it." Well no, she was going to have to get some food soon, but the kid didn't have to know that. She was also poor, so how was she supposed to get food…illegally.

Jude laughed slightly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pocket load of cash. "Just come on, my treat."

Her eyes bulged out of her head. _What the fudge?_ Oh well, free food. "Sure…Alright."

He grinned and started walking down the street. Anybodys followed.

…**..**

**Hey guys, sorry. No im not dead, I just gotta deal with something called life. Im really trying hard to make time for thses stories and I will update this one soon. :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Wait What?

**Hey people of the world and people that reads this story. I'm not dead, I just got caught up in a little thing called Life. Also, school is a killer. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. They will get better but I also have to update my other stories. **

…

Anybodys and Jude sat in Mickey's Café.

Anybodys was stuffing her face with bacon and eggs. She had never had food like this before. She had been very hesitant to go with Jude into the small café. But Jude practically dragged her in there. At the first smell of bacon and eggs and ham and other breakfast foods, she relentlessly agreed with him. He made her sit down at a booth and as soon as they did, he started ordering big breakfast meals. Anybodys thought he lost his mind, but he kept insisting her to eat. She couldn't refuse.

Jude watched Anybodys with a blank blue-eyed stare.

Of course Anybodys felt his eyes on her. She wondered why she even let him buy her breakfast. Yea, maybe she was poor and all, but she also didn't exactly know him. But there was something about him that she could trust. Maybe it was his childish features or his soft blue eyes? There was something innocent, but powerful about him. She couldn't take his stare that was burning into her head anymore.

"Can I help you!" She snapped her head up trying to look as threatening as possible. She knew her look was pretty pathetic though.

Jude pushed his plate away and leaned back in his booth. "Slow down, don't choke."

"Well I'm soooo Sorry that I'm starving and don't know why!" A wave of frustration hit her in the face randomly. But she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Look I'm S-s-sorry ok? I don't usually eat breakfast; especially like this…I had a very crazy night last night."

This surprisingly caught Jude's attention. "Is that what happened to your arm?"

"Uh...Yea...I fell off one of the fire escapes while spyin."

"Spying, on what? And fell?"

"Just spyin! It's what I do! And what is this, 20 questions?" She took another bite of eggs before looking up at him with a glare.

Jude sighed. He got why she wouldn't tell him. "Look Anybodys I know you don't know me very well, but I'm harmless, that and I'm buying all this food…so you owe me." He smirks, trying to send her on a guilt trip.

Anybodys looked at him. Stared. He seemed like he could be trusted. But she hardly trusted anyone anymore. But there was that feeling again.

"I…I...I got attacked by something...Someone." She looked away from him, across the almost vacant café. He heart beat quickened at the thought of the previous night. She had never experienced anything like that before. She was actually kind of scared.

Jude's eyes went blank again. "Hey, calm down ok? I can help you."

She looked back at him with a confused but venomous stare as ager rushed through her body. "Me calm down! How about you get jumped and get your arm busted up! Why do you care, I don't even know you!" She stood up glaring at him. Anger burned through her body. She wanted to run. Just run.

Jude looked up at her. Those blue eyes once again, soft. "Hey Anybodys…I'm sorry for whatever went on last night…but I can help you."

Anybodys stiffened, but hardened her glare. "Help me? It's just a busted arm…it will heal…eventually."

Jude said something under his breath that she couldn't quite catch, then looked up at the waitress who was magically there, waiting for the money. Jude put on a smile and reached into his pocket, pulling out a $100 bill. This resulting in, Anybodys eyes to bulge out of her head as well as the waitress's.

"Keep the change." He said with a shrug.

"Uh…Thank you...Sir." The waitress said with wide eyes as she hurried back to the kitchen, possibly to keep half of the change.

Jude yawned and looked back at Anybodys, who was now sitting down limply in the booth staring at him with her forest green eyes. "So…Are you full now?"

Anybodys just stared. 'He's rich. Jude is rich. I'm sitting with a rich person. Filthy, stinking rich.' Not only that, she _was_ full, but how the heck did he know? Well other than she just ate more than half her size, but still!

"Where the hell did you get all that cash! And yes! I am full!"

Jude laughed. "Eh, then come on." He got out of the booth, not bothering to wait on the dumbfounded Anybodys and walked casually out of the cafe.

Anybodys quickly got one last drink of her Pepsi. **(A/N: Yes. Pepsi for breakfast :D)** and shot off after him.

When she got out of the door, she looked through the crowded sidewalk for him. He was..just gone. Oh wait! There he is! Jude was at least a corner stop away. 'How'd he get way over there that fast?' That questioned ran through her mind. But she took off after him.

Once catching up to him, she almost ran into him causing him to fall into the still traffic of New York's work goers.

"Hey get out of the street, ya stupid kid!" Yelled the driver of the nearest taxi.

Jude backed out of the way grinning and shoved Anybodys away also then looked down at her. "Yes?"

She looked up at him with a shocked glare. "Ok, so you just randomly run into me then take me to breakfast, then I find out that your filthy rich and then you just walk away like nothing happened!"

Jude shrugged with amused eyes.

"Answer my questions!" She felt herself heat up again as well as her arm.

Jude watched her. "Anybodys, you need to calm down, its not good for you to lose your temper and you haven't asked any questions."

Her eye twitched. She took a deep breath and just walked away boiling with anger.

"Anybodys?" Jude said form behind her. He was obviously following her.

She ignored him and kept walking. If he wasn't going to explain things, then she wasn't going to listen to him. This was all too much for her anyway. First she was attacked by some homicidal maniac! THEN she had breakfast with a guy she barely knows and turns out to be rich. She couldn't take the "calmness" anymore.

She was about to run across the street and dodge the cars, like always, to get away from him until he grabbed her from behind.

"Anybodys, hang on a second! You can't go off on your own at the moment!"

"What? Why exactly. Just because I'm having a breakdown doesn't mean, I'm not sane!"

Jude stared at her with a serious expression that didn't fit him at all, but with a small smile. "Cause your one of us now."

…**..**

**What did Jude mean by that?...Well you people won't know till the next chapter. :3**

**Sorry, no Jets again. I'm trying to update my all my stories before Christmas. The next chapter will have them in it. I like reviews like I like cheese, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Update?

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


	7. Chapter 7 Fluttering Questions

**Hello all, no I am still not dead. Never was and never has been. Sooo sorry for the long wait and all, but I have been dealing with very…personall stuff and all. Here is the next chapter to the suspense West Side Story.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

…**.**

"What the heck are you talking about now!?" Anybodys snarled with frustration. Everything was just to weird. Everything was happening to fast. Way to fast. T top off her rage for the frustrating boy, her arm was burning like hell.

The boy before her stood there casually as if he knew this rage well. His blue hued eyes were wide yet his basic expression was empty. "Anybodys, calm down. You cannot be going off like this. Its dangerous." He knew that no one should ever tell a lady to 'calm down' while they raged. But to him, now was a tme beween life and death.

The gingered girl's eyes twitched. Alright, so she probably was acting a little too crazy for his taste. But come on. The last night was the most terrifying night for her ever and the morning when everything is supposed to go away, was the weirdest morning she had ever had. With these thoughts, the gingered girl let out a large exhale before inhaling deeply. Her green voids stayed on the blue the entire time she was compensating. "Alright. I'm listening."

The blonde haired, blue-eyed boy blinked as he did not expet the quickly calmly girl before him. He knew he was still in the line of fire though considering she kept her stare on him. It was hard for the younger boy to keep eyes contact. "Okay, good. Come with me."

With these words, Anybodys didn't budge. She stood there watching him a few feet away. His voice sounded so ancient, yet he was only sixteen. Wait. Was he even sixteen. It suddenly dawned on her that she really didn't know this kid and why she was being so….trusting was beyond her. It was creepy. Unnatural.

"No. I hardly know you and you fed me breakfast. You act like you know me, yet you don't. And I am not your best friend so stop treating me like I am. Actually. I don't think we can be friends….Thanks for the breakfast though." There. She had tried to be reasonable and the words sounded pretty good. Yet, she was not calm as her features said they were. No. On the inside she was still burning with rage. But god, what was wrong with her? Her words were so drone and girly. Eww.

The lanky blonde sigh and tilted his head to face the concrete. He then turned and started walking away down the street before turning back suddenly. His blue orbs connected with her green intently. "I know, im sorry…But if you need anything…Anything at all. No matter what it is, strange or creepy, whatever the problem is. Me and the guys got your back. We are usually around at the basketball quart around 12 everyday. With this, he nodded reassuringly before turning and walking down the street without a second glance into the now crowed street.

….

Anybodys stood there gaping at the spot where the boy had walked away from the spot he had just been in before her. She stayed still not knowing what to do or say. But wait. She did know. She knew she wanted to be somewhere quiet. Somewhere she would be able to think.

Anybodys looked up at the polluted sky. The sun was nearly peaking through the skyscrapers and the fog, the pinked hued sky makings its way through the fog and lighting up the sides of the buildings. 'Eh. I'd say about ten, ten-thrityish.' She thought as she turned and forced herself to walk the opposite direction as Jude did.

Suddenly, without hesitation, she took off. She just ran , and somehow, that's just what she needed.

She ran.

And ran.

The ginger didn't stop until she somehow got to the crosswalk in front of the candy store. Doc's Candy Store. Anybodys sighed. How did she ven get here? Why did she even come here? She didn't know this.

Anybodys was slightly out of breath but nothing she noticed. It wasn't a rare thing for her not to be tired after a run. She was used to running and spying through the shadows of the city, even at night as she silently followed the gang. 'No. Shut your trap, Your done with them, Anybodys.' She told herself as a huff escaped her lips. She turned and looked down the sidewalks leading to the candy store. No sign of the Jets. She hoped they weren't inside. If they were, she would just turn around without a word and find somewhere else for the quietness. Though that would be hard to find in such a big city.

**….**

**So how was it? It will get a lot more interesting and the jets will be in there. :D It should be a lot more detailed as well. Review please!**


End file.
